


Our Promise

by Seiryu_Cresct



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confession, Love Realization, M/M, Mild Injury, belated birthday fic for my friend Devin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: War had meant much time apart for Felix and Sylvain which lead to the both of them thinking quite a lot, especially about each other. Felix soon comes to terms with his true feelings for him whether he wanted to or not. Now facing his feelings he is left with little choice than to act upon them.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Our Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@devsketching](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40devsketching).



> This is a SUPER belated birthday gift for a friend of mine I love so much! I am so sorry this is so late Devin... but I love you and hope this can make your day and make you smile! Maybe help cheer you up some! Lots of love and hugs from Seiryu~! <3

* * *

Despite the fact that Felix would never admit to it openly, he missed Sylvain. War was hard on him for the times they were apart. Even the battles seemed to be easier when they were by each other’s side. His brow furrowed, he could almost hear Sylvain now with his overly cheerful voice, _keep furrowing your brow like that and it’ll stick permanently!_ More than once that oaf had said that, poking his forehead where the creases were. Subconsciously Felix began rubbing the creases and muttering under his breath about Sylvain.

They were supposed to meet here hours ago yet there was no sign of that redhead or his army. Felix began pacing back and forth, his hand gripping his sword by his side. He was always ready at any moments notice to draw it. His adrenaline running through his veins, he just couldn’t stand idle. “Where in god’s name is, he?” He muttered to himself. The scheduled time of meetup was just over an hour ago. This was not normal… Felix began to feel sick, nausea rising in his throat. His thoughts began racing faster than usual. What if there was an ambush? What if Sylvain got into trouble? He pinched the bridge of his nose.

They had always been together, by each other’s side since they were kids. Felix had been a crybaby as well as quite clingy, he was always attached to Sylvain’s side, the redhead always protecting him from everything he feared. They shared their whole lives together. Felix would never admit it but, Sylvain was someone he cherished, someone most important to him. As they got a bit older, they had made a promise, one neither of them would ever forget.

_“Promise we will not die before the other.”_ Young Felix had said.

_“It’s a promise.”_ Young Sylvain repeated as they clutched each other’s hands tightly. They were still but kids, but old enough to know what they were promising and to remember it.

There was nothing to fear at this moment… Sylvain knew better than to break his promise. Felix’s mind was slowly being put to ease, he took slow steady breaths, counting them and opened his amber eyes to see a figure in the distance, limping and holding their side. He squinted, upon closer examination to recognize this man all too well… His stomach felt sick and his heart lurched in his chest. His legs were already moving before his thoughts caught up to him.

He caught him just as the man fell into his arms, the side of his clothes-soaked crimson. “Sylvain!” Felix whispered urgently, muttering and picked him up. He carried him into a medic tent, the healer already there waiting for the injured. He knelt by his side, holding his hand as the healer quickly got to work. It thankfully wasn’t as bad as it looked. That was the only injury he sustained, and he was promptly wrapped up. The healer left them alone to have a moment together.

The only thoughts Felix could think of was, how he absolutely couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. It was unthinkable, impossible. He squeezed his hand harder, glaring harshly at him. He likely had been careless… Felix would chastise him later. The more Felix thought, the more he realized just _how_ much Sylvain meant to him and just _what_ he was to him. He hated the constricting feeling in his chest, he hated the way his heart ached. He hated that he loved him. It was something he always pushed to the back of his mind and buried to never think of. But as he stared at him… knowing he could have lost his life… there was no two ways about it. He loved Sylvain. He loved him more than a friend, more than a partner or companion.

A few hours later Sylvain cracked his eyes open, a cheerful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Hey Felix. Not worried about me, are you?” He teased.

Felix narrowed his eyes sharply at him and clicked his tongue. “Of _course,_ I was you idiot! Our promise… you can’t leave me. Seeing you like that… I…!” He said through gritted teeth, angry tears pricking at his eyes. He refused to show him weakness and held them back. He wasn’t that crybaby anymore…

“H-hey… Felix… I wasn’t going to leave you. I wouldn’t.” Sylvain whispered, his expression turning serious and solemn.

“Hey… look at me.” Sylvain said and firmly placed his hand on Felix’s cheek, forcing him to look at him.

“I would never break our promise. It’s you and me.” He continued.

In that moment, Felix didn’t think but leaned forward, his lips crashing harshly with Sylvain’s. It was not soft or careful, it was uncoordinated and inexperienced. Sylvain was shocked but wasn’t protesting, he ran his fingers through Felix’s long soft raven hair and kissed him back. Their lips together, this kiss, sealed the promise more absolutely. They wouldn’t leave another. Their place was beside each other. Neither would die before the other.

After what felt like an eternity they pulled away, Felix breathing heavily and glaring at Sylvain still. The redhead had a teasing smirk and Felix knew he wouldn’t like what he was going to say.

“So… how long have you like me?”

Felix’s face burned as he swatted at him, making Sylvain hoot with laughter. “Sh-shut up!”

Sylvain lifted his arms in the air in surrender. “Just askin!” He dropped the playful smirk and looked at him seriously again.

“But I… I like you too. Have for a while. Didn’t really notice or think about it though. Not until we were apart.” He said sheepishly, smiling again.

Felix was surprised and coughed. “That… much like myself. Almost losing you is what made me realize.” He muttered.

Sylvain laughed with relief and held his hand. “Happy to hear we feel the same! It’s kind of odd though… kissing you I mean.”

Felix growled and kissed him again just to shut him up. “Better start getting used to it.”

Sylvain kissed him back and sighed softly. “I suppose I will.”

* * *


End file.
